Tsunami Kyohei
"Never quit even if the role you take is the last thing you do thats the warrior in you." Tsunami training Sessions This is Tsunami last training but with the elder Pearl spirts in the Temple of Light where he becomes like his to Teacher Master Cow.He does this training so when he fights he gets to be the best he could be and obtain his strongest mode Megakoinbai . When he becomes a Megakoinbai he goes to fight SidKami in his battle and it brings out his true element.The first ever Session tsunami been in he was a water element but on his last session he was announce as Earth element so his megakoinbai training he did all earth. * Tsunami - Master Cow * Tsunami - General Stowls * Tsunami - Tsunami * Tsunami - IOSHI * Tsunami - Kartin * Tsunami - Master Kresh * Tsunami - Master Cow * Tsunami - Elder Pearl Spirts Tsunami Vs Sidkami Tsunami fought Sidkami for along time 16 days before he could give up .He attacked numerous times and knew Sidkami would have to give up at somepoint.As Tsunami eyes glowed into the dark he looked out and said "Are you afraid losing to me ." This match took one full month to end but the terror in the village went on .Until Tsunami called on a one year seal and sealed Sidkami to the Armeggedon World. Before he touched him with a seal he told him to bring a son on to the world and then introduced to Tsunami was a kid a named Kanji who was given a wolf beast inside him by the age of Seventeen Kanji was sixteen so he would be ayear under.the .Tsunami is a reincarnation of his father but met his father they only save the age of there elders so Tsunami is really 5,017 years old but to himself seventeen. As a fight Tsunami Won Tsunami History due to date Tsunami said his element was earth so he would be able to do alot than others.He was leader of one of the Main villages Water village.He was a weakling when he was brought into the Kono family as a son because of the incident of his parents and his sickness but do to royalty he had to train so Tsunami wa brought to some fancy trainers at a young age.As Tsunami got older he had to face tougher parts to life and get even better but when he found parts to his life he never did before he changed everytime. He started to train and as his final training course he went to the spirit elders Temple to train with the Spirit world where all dreams are made for the warriors who deserved them.To get to the palace he had to kill a innocent demon his own race but he didnt he choose the path of the warrior than the kishae this time and went to training. Tsunami Stats Gallery Tsunami Attacks Tsunami made multple attacks and used alot of themm in battle.He does his ultimate move thats called " 3D Protecter ."This moves allows you to have a 3D Monster , Demon ,Warriro ,Golem ,and more.Tsunami is a Warrior and his is the Blue.Tsunami does not use the move all the time for anexample he only used it when his enemy was Sidkami that means he only does it with strong opponenets.The Warrior in his move has its own life like Tsunami.But is different. His Protector does not just protect he also follow Command to kill anyone in his path also he does a move called 13 symbols where he takes alot of energy and turn it into 13 disk and throws it at who he is fighting like it is a disc and one blast kills a total of 10000 humans and one disk kills 400 Demons. Tsunami used this move when he fought Sidkamis Demons on his return on to look for Sidkami.When it came to his full form he fought Sidkami with it ended it with alot fist. Moves * 3D Protector * Stone arm Golem * Planet Ball * Earth PROTECTOR * Earth Rise * More ..